


Two Touchy Subjects

by cherrymilk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymilk/pseuds/cherrymilk
Summary: For #FFXV Week on Tumblr! Theme: touchy subject. There are some things that Aranea refuses to discuss - but that doesn't stop her from prying into Ignis' business. (Slight Highspecs!)





	Two Touchy Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'm using this week to practice writing a lot of different characters! Hopefully it's up to par. Find me on Tumblr @beat--rush!

Aranea squinted at the sky as the sun set over the Vesperpool. Come nighttime, she’d be escorting the Prince (or was it King now, technically?) and his buddies into the Steyliff Grove ruins.

_I’d better get paid overtime for this_ , she thought, casting her eyes over to the party. They were standing a few feet away, likely wondering why the hell the Chancellor had left them with her of all people. She didn’t blame them – the Chancellor was as slimy as they came. They were right to be distrustful.

She led them into the dungeon as soon as the sun dipped under the horizon, antsy to get this little mission over with. The kid with the fluffy blond hair kept up a steady stream of conversation, likely because he was incredibly nervous. She found herself telling them that she was thinking of abandoning the empire – and she immediately regretted doing so. It was none of their business.

As they ventured further into the ruins, they came across a sight that impressed even Aranea: the ceiling transitioned from regular old stone to water that was seemingly suspended in thin air. Her green eyes followed a fish as it wiggled across the room. They found the remains of an abandoned campsite glowing under the eerie blue light cast by the ceiling.

“We could rest,” the Prince (King? She still wasn’t sure. Frankly, she found that she didn’t care too much.) suggested hopefully.

His advisor shot down the idea immediately, which led to a lot of whining from the other two. Aranea, who wasn’t very good with names, listened only because she was tired of assigning arbitrary ones to them in her head. Finally, they managed to compromise. They’d rest, but only for an hour.

“…if the Commodore doesn’t mind,” Ignis said, looking at her.

“Fine by me,” Aranea replied.

She awkwardly stood to the side as they made the world’s most pathetic fire. She decided to leave them to it, and walked over to the corner. She peered down at the lower levels of the ruins, and then up again at the ceiling. She was mystified, and a bit annoyed that she couldn’t make sense of the suspended water. Aranea stood there for quite a while, tuning the others out. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Ignis. He stood next to her and looked up.

“Fascinating,” he commented.

“Sure is.” Aranea’s response was short – she hated small talk.

_Which is funny, because it’s been small talk for the last four hours_ , she thought.

Ignis shifted his gaze, and Aranea found herself wanting to fidget as he focused on her.

“I was hoping to ask you something,” he said.

“Go ahead.” Aranea kept her eyes on the ceiling, once again following a lone fish.

“You mentioned being suspicious of the empire’s recent activities.”

Aranea rolled her eyes and turned toward him. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

“So?” she said sharply.

He didn’t flinch. “You must know that they’ve been at it for a while,” he continued. “I find it strange that you’ve become suspicious only now.”

“It isn’t strange,” she replied defensively. “I was busy doing my job.”

“I see.”

Ignis kept his eyes on her and didn’t budge. Aranea wasn’t one to get uncomfortable easily, but the intensity of his gaze was starting to get to her. She stared up at him defiantly.

“I can tell you want to say something,” she said, crossing her arms across her chest. “Spit it out.”

Ignis mirrored her by folding his arms as well. “Was it your job that kept you distracted? Or were you purposefully turning a blind eye?”

Aranea prickled immediately.

_Who does this asshole think he is_? she thought angrily.

Truth be told, she was mostly furious because he was right. She’d put money over everything else for the longest time. Aranea was tough, but she wasn’t without a conscience. She was already disgusted with herself – she didn’t need some stranger reminding her of what a terrible person she’d been.

“I don’t think that’s any of your fucking business,” she snapped.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with her reaction. And…was that a flicker of curiosity in his eyes?

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a shriek. Prompto had just peered inside of the abandoned tent, which sat torn and covered in cobwebs.

“Is that a b-b-body?!” he stammered, scrambling backward.

Luckily for Aranea, this proved to be a distraction to Ignis. The conversation was dropped, and never brought up again.

* * *

Aranea inhaled deeply, though only the smell of distant smoke filled her lungs. What was the point of being in Tenebrae if she couldn’t enjoy the fresh air and sylleblossoms?

Well, obviously there was a point to being in Tenebrae. She was there to help with the refugee crisis.

She looked over to where Noctis stood. For once, he was alone. They’d told her about Prompto. Strangely, she felt his absence. The party was quiet compared to when she’d seen them last. She looked around until she spotted Ignis, who was sitting down with his hand clasped tightly around his cane. When he’d told her, she hadn’t known how to respond. She’d said the first thing that had popped into her head: “That sucks.”

She walked over to him and took a seat.

“Aranea,” he said.

She wanted to ask him how he’d known, but decided against it. She stretched her legs out and sighed.

“I am glad to hear about your relief efforts.” Ignis loosened his grip on the cane. “It seems that much has changed since we spoke last.”

“You mean since you stuck your nose in my business last?” she asked.

He chuckled. She liked the sound, though thinking so made her want to roll her eyes at herself.

“I would have apologized,” he said. “Had I been given the chance.”

“Too bad Shortcake stumbled on some human remains,” Aranea chuckled. It seemed like so long ago. She bit her lip. “I’m sure he’s fine. You’ll find him.”

Ignis didn’t respond to that.

“You gonna tell me what happened to you?” Aranea continued.

He clenched his jaw. A moment passed before his face relaxed again.

“I’m tempted to respond the same way you did the last time I ‘stuck my nose in your business.’” A small smile pulled at his lips.

Aranea laughed. “Smartass.”


End file.
